This invention relates to flavor compositions for use in compositions having a flavor with good initial strength and which flavor is controllably released (under the hydrolytic conditions of the human mouth cavity) at a consistently high level over an extended period of time; and to processes for preparing such specially useful flavoring compositions.
The term "orally utilizable compositions" includes such materials as chewing gum, chewable medicinal tablets such as chewable vitamin tablets, chewing tobacco and toothpaste.
There has been considerable work performed relating to orally utilizable substances such as chewing gum, chewable medicinal tablets, chewing tobacco and toothpaste whereby such orally utilizable substances have a flavor impact both initially and over an extended period of time. Problems have arisen in attempting to create such orally utilizable compositions wherein part of the flavor is available for immediate results whereas another part provides the effect of such flavor gradually over extended periods of time. Such problems include the continuous distribution of "initial impact" and "extended release" flavor over the entire mass of the orally utilizable composition as well as commercial manufacture of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,526,039, for example, teaches that if an essential oil or flavoring is combined with chewing gum base in a finely divided condition, and the particles of the flavoring or oil are encased in a suitable covering so as not to contact directly the gum during manufacture, the deleterious effect of the flavoring on the gum is prevented or largely reduced. It is further stated therein that:
"When the emulsion is added to the gum base, it is thoroughly mixed therewith by the usual means employed for mixing the flavoring material with such base. PA1 The production of the emulsion serves to break up the essential oil into fine particles and to encase these particles in the emulsifying material, so that when the emulsion is added to the gum mass, the essential oil to a large degree is prevented from coming into direct contact with the base, and from having deleterious action thereon." PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,886,445 teaches that: PA1 "It is possible to obtain a flavoring composition, particularly adapter for use in chewing gum which permits attainment of a product characterized by extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, and release of a large proportion of flavoring agent. This flavoring composition comprises finely divided particles of a dried hardened gelatin emulsion containing discrete micro-droplets of a volatile, water-immiscible flavoring agent. Preparation of the flavoring composition of this invention may be effected by encapsulating discrete micro-droplets of volatile, water-immiscible flavoring agent within finely divided particles of a dried emulsion of hardened gelatin." PA1 "A chewing gum containing a flavoring composition characterized by an extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, controlled release of a large portion of flavoring agent, and reduction in amount of flavor oil required (which) may be prepared by the process comprising forming a gelatin-coacervated flavor, and substantially uniformly distributing said gelatin-coacervated flavor within an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base. The product chewing gum . . . comprises . . . finely divided particles of coacervated gelatin containing a water-immiscible flavoring agent therewithin and an all-enveloping mass of a chewing gum base within which the particles are substantially distributed." PA1 Group A: Glycerine; distilled water; sodium benzoate; if desired, artificial sweetner such as sodium saccharin and, if desired, stannous fluoride. PA1 Group B: A basic pH buffer such as calcium carbonate and/or dicalcium phosphate. PA1 Group C: A foaming agent such as sodium n-lauroyl sarcosinate. PA1 Group D: A flavor material. PA1 1. The ingredients in Group "A" are stirred and heated in a steam jacketed kettle to 160.degree. F. PA1 2. stirring is continued for an additional three to five minutes to form a homogeneous gel. PA1 3. The powders of Group "B" are added to the gel, while mixing until a homogeneous paste is formed. PA1 4. With stirring, the flavor of "D" is added and lastly the foaming agent. PA1 5. The resultant slurry is then blended for 1 hour. The completed paste is then transferred to a three roller mill and then homogenized, and finally tubed. PA1 a. From about 3 up to about 7 parts by weight of a non-confined hydrophobic flavor oil; PA1 b. From about 3 up to about 7 parts by weight of a hydrolytically releasable flavor oil physically entrapped in an edible solid material, said solid material having a particle size of from about 5 microns up to about 400 microns said physically entrapped flavor oil being organoleptically compatible with said non-confined hydrophobic flavor oil; and PA1 c. From about 0.1 up to about 1 part by weight of a solid suspending agent selected from the group consisting of colloidal silica, xanthan gum and ethyl cellulose having a particle size of from about 0.008 up to about 0.030 microns, surface area of from about 150 up to about 400 m.sup.2 /gm and a density of from about 2.0 up to about 3.0 lbs/cu. ft. PA1 1. Admixing PA1 1. Admixing PA1 2. Admixing said first suspension with from about 3 up to about 7 parts by weight of a hydrolytically releasable flavor oil physically entrapped in an edible solid material, said solid material having a particle size of from about 5 microns up to about 400 microns (preferably from 70 up to 300 microns) thereby forming a second suspension, said physically entrapped flavor oil being organoleptically compatible with said non-confined hydrophobic flavor oil; and PA1 3. Substantially uniformly distributing said second suspension with an all-enveloping base selected from the group consisting of (1) chewing gum base, (2) chewable vitamin tablet base, (3) chewing tobacco, and (4) toothpaste base, depending upon the ultimately desired orally usable composition. PA1 A. the non-confined flavor oil is not "free" in the flavor composition of our invention release form; but it is bonded by physical forces in a network with the physically entrapped or "encapsulated" oil and suspension agent, and is therefore highly protected from its environment compared to the case of a non-confined flavor oil by itself; and PA1 B. a more uniform distribution of flavor exists as compared with a product created by means of the separate addition of (i) liquid non-confined and (ii) dry physically entrapped flavor components. PA1 a. Cherry flavor oil physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 b. Cherry flavor oil encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 c. Cherry flavor oil entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 d. Lemon flavor oil physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 e. Lemon flavor oil encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 f. Lemon flavor oil entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 g. Lime flavor oil physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 h. Lime flavor oil encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 i. Lime flavor oil entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 j. Peppermint flavor oil physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 k. Peppermint flavor oil encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 l. Peppermint flavor oil entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 m. Oil of wintergreen physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 n. Oil of wintergreen encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 o. Oil of wintergreen entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 p. Orange flavor oil physically entrapped in dextrin; PA1 q. Orange flavor oil encapsulated in gelatin capsules; PA1 r. Orange flavor oil entrapped in gum acacia; PA1 s. Cherry flavor oil entrapped in modified food starch; PA1 t. Lemon flavor oil entrapped in modified food starch; PA1 u. Lime flavor oil entrapped in modified food starch; PA1 v. Peppermint flavor oil entrapped in modified food starch; PA1 w. Oil of wintergreen entrapped in modified food starch; and PA1 x. Orange flavor oil entrapped in modified food starch. PA1 1. Admixing PA1 2. Admixing said first suspension with from about 3 up to about 7 parts by weight of a hydrolyticaly releasable flavor oil physicaly entrapped in an edible solid material, said solid material having a particle size of from about 5 microns up to about 400 microns thereby forming a second suspension said physically entrapped flavor oil being organoleptically compatible with said non-confined hydrophobic flavor oil; and PA1 3. Substantially uniformly distributing said second suspension within an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,440 teaches a method of preparing a chewing gum characterized by "extended flavor perception time, true flavor character, and high degree of flavor release comprising the steps of forming a spray-dried emulsion of a volatile, water-immiscible flavoring agent encapsulated within finely divided particles of gelatin, and substantially uniformly distributing said galatin encapsulated flavoring agent within an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base." The use of separate "fixed" and "unfixed" flavor portions is also taught but there is no disclosure therein of the principal of this invention, to wit: mixing the fixed and unfixed flavor portions with a suspension agent prior to adding to the chewing gum base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,446 teaches a chewing gum comprising (i) smaller particles of gelatin characterized by faster liberation of flavor and (ii) larger particles of gelatin characterized by slower liberation of flavor, each of the gelatin particles containing dispersed therewithin, in dried emulsion form, discrete micro-droplets of a volatile water-immiscible flavoring agent, and an all-enveloping mass of a chewable gum base within which the particles are substantially uniformly distributed whereby the flavor is released substantially evenly and uniformly over the extended chewing time.
U.s. pat. No. 2,886,449 teaches:
The utilization of sustained released flavor containing capsules in such materials as chewing gum and medicinal tablets is also taught in British Pat. No. 1,205,764.
The use of sustained release flavor capsules in conjunction wth polyethylene glycols (which are taught to be employed to desolventize the capsules) is set forth in British Pat. No. 1,318,799.
However, the prior art does not set forth a commercially feasible process for creating an orally utilizable composition such as a chewing gum, chewable medicinal tablets, chewing tobacco or toothpaste containing a flavoring composition which provides instantaneous, evenly distributed flavor release, extended continuous, non-interrupted flavor perception time periods and at the same time provides extended constant flavor impact during the period of time that said orally utilizable composition is used in the mouth; which is provided by our invention.